Temptation
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Donna and Sam have just got married, but an old friend of Donna's Madeline Ashton sees this as a chance to have a little fun with them both... will Sam fall under pressure and give into Madeline's temptations what lengths will Donna go to to get him back?
1. Uncomfortable Conversations

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back xD already with my new fan fiction, you'll like this one I hope, dedicated to Sam my husband xD Liv my Mom and Mel my brunette big sis xD.

*

"Say I doooooo!" The crowd sang to help Donna come to her senses, the only person not singing in the ceremony was Madeline Ashton, an old friend of Donna's and not a good one either... she was seething with jealousy that her friend had managed to pick up the devilishly handsome Sam Carmichael. She stood at the back huffily not breaking her glare at Donna. _Don't say it... don't you fucking dare. _Madeline thought silently hoping she'd given off the vibe to Donna. But what slipped out of Donna's mouth next proved otherwise.

"I do! I do I do I do... I do..." Murmured Donna smothering Sam in loving eager kisses, he responded with the same enthusiasm much to Madeline's disappointment. She couldn't take it any longer, smoothed down her white satin shirt and stomped out, Rosie stared at the stunningly beautiful woman storming out of the small Greek church.

"Who's the woman just gone out the church?" Rosie asked.

"Madeline Ashton, three times divorced, failing actress, but she's got the best looks around considering her age." Tanya replied

"Wonder what's eatin' her." Rosie mumbled to Tanya.

"Maybe she needs a good f..." Tanya was cut short by a painful nudge as Donna came jumping over.

"I'M MARRIED!" She yelled and exchanged gleeful hugs with her two best friends. Sam came over and swooped her up in her arms, making Tanya and Rosie smile.

"Well if it isn't the new Mrs Carmichael." He said grinning. _He is so perfect, so he made a mistake, everyone does... but now all is forgotten and forgiven and I'm ready to sit back and enjoy my future with him _Donna thought laughing as he spun her around, finishing with a breathtaking kiss that could have melted her right there and then.

"Keep up like that and I won't be able to wait till late." She whispered in a low sultry voice.

"That's the idea darling, but we can't be impolite... although I think everyone knows we want to get out of here." Replied Sam wrapping his arms around her waist. She pressed her body against his seductively.

"Stop it Mrs Carmichael, anyone would think you hadn't had sex for 21 years." He laughed as she playfully swatted him. She looked around at all her friends and family. Someone was missing... _Madeline..._

"I'll be back in a minute darling just have something to sort out." Donna excused herself making her way out of the church to where Madeline was stood having a cigarette to calm herself down.

"Hey Mad, whatcha doing out here?" Donna asked standing by her.

"It was way to stuffy in there for me, you've bagged yourself a nice guy there Sheridan." Madeline complimented hinting slightly. Donna knew all too well what Madeline was like, she heard things from Los Angeles that made her weary of what her friend was capable of.

"Don't worry Mad, you'll find yourself someone one day, you look stunning by the way." Donna said enviously. The last time she had seen Madeline she was looking slightly worn and haggard, but now she was a vision, beautiful blonde long wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes, a smile to die for... and a cleavage for that matter. Donna knew she looked pathetic in comparison, but Madeline had the money to afford plastic surgery, and even if Donna didn't she wasn't sure she would have anything changed.

"Yeah, clone Sam and I'll be great." She threw her head back and laughed, Donna became suspicious of her intentions with her new husband and decided to divert the subject.

"So you like KaloKairi?" Donna asked, Madeline turned to her at the sudden subject change, she noticed the sudden light in Donna's beauty. Her Blonde curly hair and green eyes, sure she had a few wrinkles and saggy parts, but she had natural beauty, something that Madeline could neither claim nor compete with.

"Yeah it's very beautiful, I could see myself living here, hotel not for sale is it?" Madeline asked.

"No!" Donna replied a little too sharply, Madeline stepped back a pace.

"Relax Don I was only joking, why are you being so uptight with me?" She asked curiously. Donna sighed and realised maybe she was being a little bit harsh towards Madeline, _it was twenty years ago, Donna grew up and so could she, it was high school and she should just let the past go_.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I've been so stressed about Sophie and the wedding and I'm taking it out on you." Donna replied gingerly putting her arm around Madeline's shoulder. Madeline forced a smile towards Donna and took another drag of her cigarette, she offered it to Donna but she shook her head.

"No thanks don't smoke anymore." Donna told her, Madeline shrugged and stubbed it out.

"So what about you are you married... single." Donna asked trying to figure out why she was really here.

"I'm .... widowed, my husband Ernest recently died and I got this invitation and thought why not come." Madeline replied smiling. Donna couldn't help but eye up all her sparkling features, how can someone be that stunning at such an age.

"Mad how old are you?" Donna asked.

"47 this year why?" She asked.

"Well because... you look 28." Donna laughed. Madeline smiled now happy that all the attention was focused on her.

"Why thanks I had a little work done here and there." Madeline said. _Looks like a lot _Donna thought but was too polite to say so.

"Don babe where are..." Sam stopped in front of Madeline. _She is absolutely gorgeous, no Carmichael, get your brain out of your pants, you married Donna you keep forgetting that. _Sam thought trying to avert his eyes from Madeline's impressive chest, this did not go unnoticed by Donna.

"Ahem..." Donna interrupted clearing her throat distracting Sam.

"Shall we go back inside." Donna said trying to pull Sam away.

"Aren't you going to introduce us darling?" Sam asked not breaking his stare from Madeline.

"Okay Um Sam Madeline, Madeline Sam." Donna quickly introduced and tried to pull him back inside. Madeline reached out to shake his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when Sam bent down to kiss it, leaving his lips attached to her fingers a lot longer than most. Madeline found herself blushing and smiled sexily.

"I'll see you at the party I hope." Sam smiled back.

"Of course." She replied and before she could say anything more Donna practically dragged him back inside.

A/N: Do you like it.... I hope you doooooo :D it is actually a lot more fun to write, and if you press the little green button I might write a bit more... Love Charlii xxx


	2. The Seduction of Sam Carmichael

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry writing this is a lot more fun than I thought can't stop xD, Okay this is dedicated to Mel because she came up with a really good idea on which I am using xD Love youuuuu

*

_I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be thinking of Donna's friend like that, I love Donna, but Madeline... she just looks so good, I bet she tastes it too...No I can't I can't do it to Donna... _Sam thought trying to hide the obvious arousal in his trousers, Donna noticed straight away.

"Want me that bad Carmichael?" Donna asked a smug smile curling around her lips. Sam was brought back to reality as he smiled seductively at her.

"You have no idea baby.* He said nuzzling into her neck _this is how it should be, I know Donna is the love of my life, it's probably just some stupid menopause thing..._ Sam tried to push it off as. Tanya noticed all of this and picked the right moment when Sam excused himself for a moment to go to the cellar and refresh the stock.

"Donna come here." Tanya hissed as Donna went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey Tan what's up? You seem a little tense." Donna smiled. Tanya sighed.

"You know that woman you spoke to Madeline Ashton..." Tanya trailed off looking serious for once in her life.

"Yeah." Donna said wondering what this was leading up to.

"Be careful of her she wants Sam...and by the way Sam is looking at her... I'm sorry to tell you babe he wants it just as much..." Tanya trailed off as the words crashed into Donna and slowly sunk in.

"Your joking right, Sam isn't like that he's..." She was cut short.

"A guy and his brain his in his pants, I should know she stole husband number 2 off me." Tanya replied sighing.

"Oh Tan I'm so sorry... But Sam wouldn't do that, I know him." Donna assured Tanya, as well as herself.

"I'm not saying he would babe, but just be careful." She finished with a tight squeeze of Donna's hand. Donna smiled and walked back to her table and quickly searched around for Madeline, but she was nowhere to be seen. She panicked slightly but kept assuring herself _he would never do that to me, I am the love of his life_ and with those thoughts in her head, they calmed her down and brought her back to a place where she knew Sam loved her.

Sam searched around for more Ouzo in the cellar, not hearing the clacking of stiletto heels on the cellar floor. Not wanting to waste a moment she sped up so her face was now inches away from his back. She slowly snaked her arms around his waist causing him to jump.

"Hey." She murmured sexily. He spun around and there she was, even more stunning close up. He could smell her seductive perfume, the exact same one Donna wore when she was younger, it drove him wild.

"Erm Hi." Sam said, trying not to stare at the cleavage below him. Her arms slowly moved upwards as her lips pressed fully against his. Sam was lost in a world of passion and lust. It hurt him to pull away from her.

"Madeline we can't I'm married." He reasoned trying to start his brain back up.

"Do you know... a marriage isn't confirmed until you have sex." Madeline replied raising her eyebrows. Sam smiled _once won't hurt, then maybe I can get back to normal_ he thought pushing her up against the cellar wall, causing bottles to fall... he quickly ridded her of her short black skirt not breaking their passionate kiss.

Meanwhile at the party they were still running short on alcohol and Tanya was the first one to notice this.

"I'll go fetch some, I should know by now where everything is." She added with a wink.

"Want me to grab your camera?" Rosie asked. Although she didn't look like she wanted to carry anything extra with Bill cosily sidled up next to her.

"Nah it's okay you look like you don't want extra stuff to carry." Tanya said making her way down to the cellar.

"My Godddd Madeline." Sam moaned. Tanya gasped in shock of her friend's new husband already cheating on her. _I have to tell Donna, it's gonna kill her, what if she doesn't believe me. It makes sense out for revenge and all that _she thought, she remembered the camera and quickly took it out of her bag, she crept slowly down wondering why the hell she wore stilettos, _how can that bastard do that to her, after all she had to forgive him for all ready, then he goes and sleeps with someone on their wedding night._ Then she saw them both. Sam had Madeline pinned against the wall, discarded underwear and her skirt thrown across the cellar. Tanya sighed quietly, a stray tear running down her cheek thinking how much it was going to hurt Donna._ Should I keep quiet about it... Madeline would be gone in a couple of days and maybe Sam would realise what he has and not even think about her..._ Tanya pushed the thoughts out of her head as she heard Madeline moan Sam's name repeatedly. She made sure the flash was off on the camera and snapped images, each one was going to be a sickening blow to Donna but it could not be helped. Tanya ran back upstairs and tried to find Donna.

"Hey Rosie where's Don?" Tanya asked urgently.

"The toilet why?" Rosie asked.

"No time to explain." She replied and saw Donna coming out of the toilets. Tanya rushed over to Donna and pulled her aside.

"Don I need to tell you something about..." She was cut off by Sam walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby ready to get the honeymoon started?" He smiled at her winking at Tanya, she felt sick to her stomach and knew it was now or never before Donna made the biggest mistake of her life.

"You bet babe." She replied as he began to lead her to the hotel. Tanya's friend instinct took over as she grabbed Donna's other arm.

"Tan what's up... and can whatever it is wait?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Yeah Tan I have waited 21 years for this woman I don't want to wait any longer ." Sam smiled nuzzling her neck.

"Don, don't go with him, he's a liar." Tanya said as the whole wedding came to silence. Sam's face went white at the thought of being caught and quickly flashed Tanya a pleading look while Donna wasn't looking.

"Tan have you been drinking..." Donna asked concerned at her friends sudden outburst.

"Well... yes but that's beside the point.." Tanya burbled.

"Don she's obviously off her face lets go." Sam urged pulling her towards the hotel room.

"No I want to hear what she's got to say Sam." Said Donna firmly. "Tan what's up?"

"He cheated on you." Tanya cried tears filling up in her eyes. Donna's eyes widened.

"Tan we've only been married for 5 hours... how could he..." Donna asked as Tanya spotted Madeline walking back up, her hair tousled, one of her blouse buttons broken and lipstick wiped clear off her face. Donna looked at Sam tears in her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I don't believe you..." she trailed off tears pouring down her cheeks. Tanya sighed but knew that Donna was in denial.

"Why are you doing this Tanya? Jealous of your friend getting a new husband?2 Sam asked trying to lighten the situation.

"Don't talk to me you make me sick. I saw you with my own eyes and I have proof." Tanya stated giving the camera to Donna who flicked through the pictures. She smiled at the ones of Sophie and Sky and her and Sam.

"What's so bad about them?" She asked.

"Look at the next one Don..." Tanya urged, Donna flicked to the next frame. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as her legs trembled, Tanya rushed forward to catch her and prop her up.

"Y-Y-You lying... cheating BASTARD!" Donna yelled pulling away from him violently.

"Don I can explain okay." Sam tried to think of an excuse.

"You can't explain anything I should have never... AND YOU!" Donna yelled walking angrily towards Madeline. "YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ON MY WEDDING DAY." She yelled as anger boiled over and she threw a hard slap at her, Madeline's head swung back but she did nothing, just stared icily into her eyes. Donna flew to the jeep in a fit of rage, shortly followed by Tanya and Rosie.

"How could you do that to my Mom!!" Sophie yelled confronting Sam. Tears were in his eyes.

"Why are you even crying you were the one who slept with that ... that whore!" She added tears forming in her eyes.

"Soph.." Sam began.

"Only my family and friends call me Soph, I should have never invited you here." Sophie cried only to be taken back by Sky, who also had a disgusted expression on his face.

Donna started the jeep up quickly as Tanya and Rosie gasped and panted.

"Donna what are you doing? You're not safe to drive!" Rosie cried.

"I'm going to think. Then I'm going to get revenge on Madeline Ashton... but there's only one way to do it." Donna said. Tanya and Rosie exchanged looks.

"You're not going to kill her are you Donna." Tanya asked, she knew when Donna was angry she was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Of course not." Donna said.

"Then what are you going to do?!" The asked simultaneously.

"I'm going to get Sam back, and to do that I need to play her at her own game." She said before putting her foot down on the acceleration and speeding off.

*

Long Chapter xD Anyway I'm knackered after that one so much drama xD. Press the green button and I might continue.


	3. Making the Change

Chapter 3

A/N: Can't stop writing, I would appreciate it if you reviewed each chapter they take me a long time to do. To My fellow Plotter and Sam and Mom.

*

Donna sat on the beach, no tears spilling out of her eyes and no rage being shown. She thought long and hard about what she was going to do.

_I shouldn't let him back into my life, I should hate him for what he has done and should refuse to take him back, but the fact of the matter was, I am truly ,completely ,devotedly and unconditionally in love with Sam Carmichael and nothing could change that, Sam only slept with her because of her near perfect features, I cannot compete with that, all I can do is try to win him back with being myself, the girl he fell in love with 21 years ago and pray it works, I don't care if people think I am mad or look down on me for running back to him. _Donna thought.

"Hey are you okay?" A woman's voice came from behind her. Donna spun around quickly

"I'm fine if you count that as your husband just slept with your friend on your wedding day." Donna sighed.

"Sounds familiar... Madeline Ashton sure gets around. I'm Helen, Helen Sharpe." Helen greeted her. Donna took a look at her and noticed she was also stunningly beautiful. Her fiery red hair complimented by the sun, her deep green glittering eyes, her perfect smile complimented with red lipstick. She looked just as perfect as Madeline.

"I'm Donna Sheridan...Carmichael... well I don't really know my last name at the moment." Donna sighed tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know Madeline Ashton?!" Donna asked.

"That's not relevant, Donna do you want to get your man back?" Helen asked.

"Yes ever so much." Donna said wistfully. Helen pulled a small piece of card out of her pocket and threw it towards Donna,

"That's her secret." Helen informed.

Donna picked it up and read:

_Lisle von Rhoman the best plastic surgeon in KaloKairi here for a limited time in Grecihian Mansion . _Donna glanced up to find Helen disappeared she stared at the card again till it made her eyes water.

_What harm can it do... just to look _Donna thought walking back to her jeep and speeding off to the mansion, many thought raced through her mind _what did she mean her secret... is she the plastic surgeon who operated with Madeline, surely it would be too much of a coincidence that she was here at this time also... but I need to know what she meant_ Donna thought as she pulled up to the mansion. She gasped slightly at the size of the mansion, it never ceased to amaze her though she had been past it many times. She walked up to the huge doors and knocked. She waited patiently until a male wearing what looked like a gladiators fancy dress costume ushered her in.

"Mrs Sheridan I presume." He said, she looked confused.

"Yes but how did you..." She was cut off.

"Ms Rhoman has been expecting you please come in." He said beckoning her to follow him, she did so and followed him into a giant living room, with large expensive couches and Egyptian cotton throws, Ornaments were placed on the shelves and a huge chandelier , she gasped.

"Please Mrs Sheridan sit down." Came a voice behind a large rotating chair, a woman spun around, she looked breathtaking short black hair, huge brown chocolate eyes and a flat stomach. Donna felt slightly intimidated by the woman and did as she was asked.

"Hi I was wondering what..." Donna was cut off once again.

"You were wondering what we do here, because you want to win your husband back." Lisle finished for her. Donna nodded dumbstruck, but she did not dare ask how she knew. Lisle stood up revealing her utter flat stomach, her height doing her justice and her pale complexion, she looked like a model, and was certainly dressed like one, in a tiny blue beaded dress, the lower half only being held up by a thread. She went over to a tall ornament in the centre of the room and opened it up, revealing a small glass ornament with a pink substance floating in it. Donna looked inquisitively at the glass. Lisle walked over to her and sat by her, she stroked her face gently.

"Such amazing natural beauty, but as everyone, the body ages and it rots and you my dear are caught in the midst of it." Lisle sympathised. Donna didn't know whether to be insulted or feel sorry for herself.

"But that's the natural law." Donna reasoned.

"SCREW THE NATURAL LAW!" Lisle shouted causing Donna to jump.

"What I have here stops the body completely, it will give you flawless good looks and you will never age." Lisle explained, Donna's mouth dropped open.

"How much is it?" She asked biting her lip, contemplating.

"You have not done this world dishonour, you have worked hard and made your own way in life, unlike some, so for you, free." Lisle said smiling at her. A small grin appeared on Donna's face.

"You serious?" She asked wondering whether she was joking.

"Yes." She replied handing over the small bottle.

"Drink this and you will live forever and your looks will only improve." Lisle encouraged. Donna stared at the pink liquid, then back at Lisle. Her instinct was telling her to get the hell out of her then and there. She went against it and before she could think herself out of it and quickly downed the potion in one. Her body started to tremble as it felt as if her throat was on fire. She dropped the bottle onto the floor but as soon as it began it ended and she felt normal. Lisle grabbed a small bead off of her outfit and pinned it to Donna's dress.

"Take care of yourself, you will live with your body for a long time." She instructed before waving her off. Donna flew into the hallway and to the nearest mirror. She sighed in disappointment but soon stopped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her slightly wrinkled tired face became smooth and clear, with a bronze tint to it, her green eyes became lighter and sparkled in any direction, her blossoming blonde waves grew another inch and curled into tight ringlets, her breasts slightly sagging , raised and became pert, her stomach from having Sophie flattened out as she felt her dress loosen. Her legs became longer and more tanned as her rear became pert. She... was beautiful.

"Oh my god thank you." Donna smiled inspecting herself from all angles and rushing out to the jeep.

_You want a fight Madeline, you have one, he'll be mine_ Donna thought speeding off back to the hotel

*

Reviews :3


	4. Second Chances

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay next chapter, been loving all the reviews thank you!!! Rated 'M' for a purpose!!! Quite a hot chapter... I'm trying to make it slightly more intimate but I know NOTHING about these things yet so I can only imagine *raises eyebrows* Dedicated to Mom, Sis, Nikki and Shanice :)

Driving along the rocky roads Donna couldn't help but glance at herself again in the rear mirror, she smiled feeling amazing. _I wonder what Sam will think, will he have preferred me looking the way I did... obviously not seeing as he screwed someone else on our wedding day_ she thought gripping the wheel tightly, imagining Madeline's throat replacing the wheel. Her heart was hammering as she pulled up to the hotel. Checking her appearance one last time she walked up to the hotel where she found Rosie and Tanya at the bar. Tanya took one look at her.

"Hi welcome to villa Donna do you have a reservation?" Rosie asked. Donna stood dumbstruck. _You have to be kidding me _she thought.

"Girls...it's me Donna...you know we have been best friends since college..." Donna said shaking her head. Both Tanya and Rosie's faces dropped as they saw their stunning best friend.

"Oh My God Donna!" They said simultaneously, Donna blushed slightly through her sun kissed complexion.

"What do you think?" She asked giving them both a twirl.

"I think I need to know the name and number of whoever the fuck did that to you so I can book an appointment." Tanya said gasping. Donna smiled and shook her long blonde curls.

"Okay no need to show off Sheridan." Rosie laughed as Donna gave them both another devastatingly gorgeous smile.

"Where's Sam?" Donna asked biting her lip slightly, waiting for her friends comments. Rosie automatically gave Donna a disapproving look.

"Donna don't you even think about going after him, he's a cheating bastard and doesn't deserve you, have a bit if self respect girl." Rosie scolded.

"Hey look I know what he did was wrong, trust me but the fact is I love him...and I want him back, but there's no way he will get an easy ride out of it." Donna shot back quickly. Tanya sighed.

"He's in your bedroom." Rosie said sighing, as she couldn't help feeling that her friend was about to make a huge mistake. Donna took a deep breath, smoothed down her dress and made her way up to the villa steps.

Sam sat on despair on the bed. Across the room were pictures of Donna with various people. _ She is so beautiful, and she was mine, but I had a moment of weakness, I don't even know what happened, I felt terrible for having sex with Madeline, it was quick, clumsy and meaningless and whilst with Madeline, I knew I should have been making sweet love to my wife. I just couldn't help myself, Madeline was so beautiful...and even though he hated himself for it...she was the most exciting and satisfying lover he had ever been with._

He heard the door creak open and wiped a stray tear from is face as he saw... _Donna... at least I think it's Donna...but what happened to her... she looks amazing, a vision, twice the beauty of Madeline. What was I thinking. _Sam thought as Donna stepped in. He took a sharp intake of breath as he met her icy glare.

"Donna... you look amazing." Sam whispered standing from the bed and stepping towards her. She backed away.

"Maybe that's what you said to _her_ after you fucked her over." She snarled jumping to defences, Donna felt she was ready to forgive Sam thinking on the beach, but just seeing him again made her blood boil.

"Donna I know what I did was wrong and I have no excuse for it, and you will never know how sorry I am babe..." Sam apologised tears freely falling down his face. Donna's heart broke in two, after all he had done to her, she still loved him, but wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.

"No I won't because maybe you won't get another chance." She said coldly. Sam sighed and proceeded to make his way towards her, unable to take his eyes off her stunning beauty.

"Look Donna, I love you so much, I had a moment of weakness, I didn't think, I was an idiot...and I don't deserve you." He added holding back a sob. Donna could sense this and her face softened immediately as the once angry frown disappeared. She bit her lip, contemplating what she should do. Sam saw her thinking and knew what he had to do to get her back. Taking full advantage of her confused and still emotionally vulnerable state, he quickly backed her up against the wall. Donna inhaled the strong alluring scent of his aftershave that made her legs start to buckle.

"Sam what are you doing..." She said taking a sharp intake of breath as he moved closer towards her, his breath tickling her neck, making tiny hairs on her arms stand on ends. He placed a long lingering kiss one her neck._ She tastes so good... just how I remembered_ Sam thought , his tongue gently flicking against her neck.

"Sam, get off me." She whispered as his hand started travelling down her back to find the zipper on her dress. Sam moved his lips up to hers, Donna closed her mouth, silently praying she would find the strength from somewhere to keep her lips firm.

"Donna, I'm sorry, but you want me just as much as I want you...and I know it." Sam murmured against her lips confidently slowly inching down the zipper, Donna arched her back, her senses were in over drive as she felt them slowly take over her brain. All she could feel was the sexual tension mounting between them, trying to regain control was near enough impossible and they both knew it, but she wouldn't give up.

"Sam let me go." She cried feebly. He took no notice as he slowly watched the dress fall down to her ankles, revealing a simple black bra and matching knickers. Sam stared down momentarily taking in her beauty, she hadn't changed one bit. He meant that, she had the figure of a twenty one year old. Her flawless sun-kissed skin, her pert chest with a cleavage Sam was sure wasn't there when he married her earlier in the morning, her stomach completely flat but her hips making her body curvaceous, but in all the right places. She was simply breath taking. Sam was brought back to reality when Donna tugged onto his shirt and pulled him forwards so his face was inches away from hers.

"Now listen to me Sam... you ever pull shit like that again and we will be divorced quicker than we got married, I want Madeline off this island, you have no contact with her whatsoever. It will take me a long time to even think about trusting you again got it?" She asked firmly. He quickly pulled her hand down to the bulge in his trousers.

"I think I've got it darling." He whispered in her ear.

"Good." She whispered before pulling off his shirt and furiously tugging at his trousers. He laughed and began to unhook her bra painfully slowly, one hook at a time. She moaned in frustration.

"Please Sam, I waited 21 years for you and I don't think I can wait any longer." She said sliding his trousers off him. Hooking his fingers around Donna's panties Sam slid them down. The feeling of the man she had loved and lost 21 years ago brushing past her inner thighs made Donna's body shake with anxiety and excitement. Sam picked her up and carried her over to the bed before laying her down and parting her legs so he could position himself in between them, Donna felt her breath become shallower as she watched him remove his boxers. His gaze once again fell upon his wife's bear body, he still remained astounded wondering after having Sophie and being so busy and working hard, she remained still so in shape and pert.

"Sam..."Donna whispered breathlessly, she couldn't take much more and needed to feel him deep inside her. "Just take me." She added a look of lust growing in her eyes. Sam knew what his wife wanted...no needed and wanted to be the person to do this. Sam straddled her and quickly forcefully entered her whilst placing short butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. She moaned as her hip movements were out of control... after 21 years of not being with anyone, it felt like an old memory being relived. Sam knew she didn't want to take it slow and quickly picked up the pace, causing Donna to groan his name over and over again whilst her hips bucked wildly off the bed, he thrust deeper into her and soon felt her muscles tightening and contracting around him causing him to groan with pleasure.

"Sam...I'm coming...." She cried as Sam gave her the final few thrusts she so badly needed to push her over the edge. She felt her body shake as a fierce orgasm ripped through her body causing her to cry out her husband's name, also sending him over the edge with her as he released within her, as Donna tried to steady her breathing out she felt Sam slowly withdraw from her and pulled the sheets over the both of them. He pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. Feeling Sam's arms wrap around her, Donna eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"You are... so beautiful." Sam whispered in her ear before shortly following her.

*

Okay reviews :) this chapter took me a while to write because I had serious writers block and didn't know where to take it...well I sort of do now... but anyway hope you liked it love charlii


End file.
